danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
המקרה המוזר של ד"ר ג'קיל ומר הייד
ממוזער|200px|ימין|כריכת הספר באנגלית ימין|ממוזער|200px|איור מתוך הפרק הרביעי של "תעלומת האיש הכפול" המקרה המוזר של ד"ר ג'קיל ומר הייד (באנגלית: Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde) הוא נובלה מפורסמת של הסופר הסקוטי רוברט לואיס סטיבנסון, שפורסמה לראשונה בינואר 1886. עלילת הספר מתרחשת בלונדון. במרכזה אדם עם אישיות כפולה: דוקטור ג'קיל, ג'נטלמן מכובד העוסק במחקר רפואי, שיוצא מהנחה שבכל אדם יש צד טוב וצד רע ומחפש תרופות שיעזרו להבין את הרוע במטרה למגר אותו בדרכים רפואיות. ג'קיל מגלה תרופה שמאפשרת לו להדחיק זמנית את הצד הטוב באישיותו של אדם והוא מנסה את התרופה על עצמו. כאשר הוא בולע את הסם, מראהו משתנה באופן דראסטי והחיה שבו פורצת בדמותו של "מיסטר הייד" - יצור אפל, מעוות ואלים. מרגע שצד זה של אישיותו משתחרר, הוא מתקשה יותר ויותר לשלוט בעצמו ולמנוע מעצמו לקחת את התרופה שוב ושוב. מר הייד נוטה לפרוץ ללא כל התרעה בזמנים בלתי צפויים. בלילות יוצאת דמותו של מר הייד, כשהוא חמוש בתיק רופאים מעור ומחפש קורבנות למעשי רצח. בעוד הייד הפושע מתחמק מהמשטרה, דוקטור ג'קיל מנסה להציל את 'האני הטוב' שלו משליטתו של הייד - בניסיון שנועד מראש לכישלון. מסרי הספר וכתיבתו הטיוטה הראשונה של הסיפור חוברה בתוך כשלושה ימים. לאחר מכן עיינה אשתו של סטיבנסון בטיוטה וכתבה את הערותיה בשוליים, כמנהגם. היא טענה כי הסיפור הוא אלגוריה, למרות שנכתב כסיפור עלילתי. סטיבנסון, שהיה מרותק למיטתו באותה עת כתוצאה מדימום, קרא לאשתו ובישר לה ששרף את הטיוטה כדי לאלץ את עצמו לכתוב את הסיפור לגמרי מחדש כאלגוריה, כפי שהיא הציעה . כתיבת הסיפור מחדש ארכה שלושה עד שישה ימים וסטיבנסון הוסיף ללטש אותו במשך ארבעה עד שישה שבועות נוספים. לויד אוסבורן, בנו החורג של סטיבנסון שהיה בן 15 באותה עת, זוכר שהכתיבה השרתה על אביו עליצות וקדחתנות יוצאת דופן. החוקר ויליאם גריי הציע כי סטיבנסון השתמש בקוקאין בעת שכתב את הסיפור מחדש. הספר חולק את הרעיונות, החדשניים דאז, של תורת הפסיכואנליזה של זיגמונד פרוייד. על פי רעיונות אלה יש טוב ורע, תרבותי ופראי בכל אדם ושכל אדם המצליח להתנהג בצורה תרבותית ומכובדת עושה זאת בעזרת הדחקה של דחפים לא תרבותיים. דחפים המשותפים לאדם ולבעלי החיים. כאשר דוקטור ג'קיל המכובד מביע רעיונות אלה בקול רם, סובביו המומים ומאוכזבים מדעותיו עד כדי כך שהדבר מסכן את האירוסין שלו. אולם, המוניטין הרב שהוא צבר בהתנהגות נורמטיבית מכל בחינה אחרת, כולל היותו מלומד, עשיר ואחראי מאפשרים לסובביו להמשיך בקשריהם אתו למרות הבעת דעות אלה. אחד העיבודים של הספר לקולנוע, הפרופסור המטורף (1963) של ג'רי לואיס, מדגים תפיסה ערכית שונה לחלוטין מזו של הספר - בהתאם למהפכת שנות השישים. אצל לואיס, המלומד האחראי הוא טיפוס חסר כל קסם אישי והתרופה מאפשרת לו להשתחרר מכל אחריות ולהיות בליין, על גבול העבריינות, הניחן במשיכה מינית רבה. יצירות בהשראת הסיפור סרטי קולנוע הספר עובד לסרטי קולנוע רבים, החשובים שבהם צולמו ב-1932 וב-1941 (בכיכובו של ספנסר טרייסי). נכון למרץ 2010, אתר נטפליקס מציע להשכרה 17 סרטים העוסקים בסיפורו של ד"ר ג'קיל והמילה ג'קיל מופיעה בכותרתם. רב הסרטים האלה קרויים "ד"ר ג'קיל ומר הייד". מרבית הסרטים האלה הם מסוגות המתח, האימה (ד"ר ג'קיל והאחות הייד) או הדרמה. אולם אפשר למצוא ביניהם גם פרודיה וסרט מוזיקלי. בין סרטים אלה מצוי סרט אילם משנת 1920 וסרט אנימציה. סרטים רבים אחרים כמו הפרופסור המטורף של ג'רי לואיס וחידושו על ידי אדי מרפי, הושראו ברורות מהספר המקרה המוזר של ד"ר ג'קיל ומר הייד. יצירות אחרות הספר עובד גם למחזות רבים ולתסכיתי רדיו ונתן השראה לספרים ומחזות אחרים ולפזמונים. בשנת 1961 בשבועון לילדים "הארץ שלנו" הופיע בשער האחורי קומיקס בשם "תעלומת האיש הכפול", שכנראה נכתב על ידי פנחס שדה, ובוסס על "המקרה המוזר של ד"ר ג'קיל ומר הייד". ב-2007 עלתה לשידור בערוץ BBC 1 הבריטי הסדרה ג'קיל בכיכובו של ג'יימס נסביט, שהיא מעין סיפור המשך מודרני של הספר. לקריאה נוספת *בתיה גור, "אחרית דבר", בתוך: רוברט לואי סטיבנסון, המקרה המוזר של ד"ר ג'קיל ומר הייד, תל אביב: עם עובד, 1996. עמ' 99-106. קישורים חיצוניים * על סטיבנסון וספריו * התמליל המלא של הספר * הערות שוליים על הסרט משנת 1941 המקור הויקיפדיה האנגלית Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde is a 1941 horror film starring Spencer Tracy, Ingrid Bergman and Lana Turner. Rather than being a new film version of the novel, it is a direct remake of the 1931 film of the same title, which differs greatly from the novel. The movie was based on Robert Louis Stevenson's 1886 novella the Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde and directed by Victor Fleming, director of Gone with the Wind and The Wizard of Oz two years earlier. Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (where Fleming was based) acquired the rights to the 1931 film, originally released by Paramount Pictures, in order to keep the earlier film out of circulation. Every print of the 1931 film that could be located was destroyed, making it essentially a "lost film" for decades except for clips until a full version was found and was restored. The MGM version was produced by Victor Saville and adapted by John Lee Mahin from the screenplay of the earlier film by Percy Heath and Samuel Hoffenstein. The music score was composed by Franz Waxman with uncredited contributions by Daniele Amfitheatrof and Mario Castelnuovo-Tedesco. The cinematographer was Joseph Ruttenberg, the art director was Cedric Gibbons, and the costume designers were Adrian and Gile Steele. Jack Dawn created the make-up for the dissolute Mr. Hyde's appearance. The film also features Donald Crisp, Ian Hunter, Barton MacLane, C. Aubrey Smith and Sara Allgood. Plot Dr. Jekyll (Spencer Tracy) believes good and evil exist in everyone. Experiments reveal his evil side, named Mr. Hyde. Experience teaches him how evil Hyde can be: he kills Ivy Pearson (Ingrid Bergman), who earlier expressed interest in Jekyll, and Sir Charles (Donald Crisp), Dr. Jekyll's fiancee's father. Over the course of the film, Hyde begins to abuse Ivy, until she can't take anymore. She goes to Jekyll and asks for his help to commit suicide. Instead, he gives her money, and promises Hyde will never hurt her again. Jekyll feels happy not to take the formula, until he starts to change into Hyde. He goes over to Ivy's house and starts to strangle her. Now a wanted man, Hyde goes to Lanyon for help. Lanyon is shocked to find out that both Jekyll and Hyde are the same person. Lanyon promises to keep Jekyll's secret. Jekyll decides to leave Bea, in order to keep his secret. Hyde starts to assault Bea, causing him to kill her father. Lanyon finds a piece of Jekyll's cane, and knows who did it. The police search his house, only to find Jekyll. Due to his guilt, he starts to transform into Hyde. At the end of the film, Dr. Jekyll's best friend Dr. Lanyon (Ian Hunter) shoots and kills Mr. Hyde, causing Jekyll to die as well. Poole, Dr. Jekyll's butler, begins to say a prayer for his late master, ending the film. Casting Despite having not yet met his later co-star Katharine Hepburn - they met when they made Woman of the Year (1942) - Spencer Tracy originally wanted Hepburn to play both Bergman's and Turner's roles as the 'bad' and 'good' woman, who would then turn out to be the same person (coincidentally Hepburn had hoped to secure Tracy for the part that James Stewart ultimately played in The Philadelphia Story (1940)). Initial casting had Bergman playing the demure fiancée of Jekyll and Turner as 'bad girl' Ivy. However, Bergman, tired of playing saintly characters and fearing typecasting, requested that she and Turner switch roles, allowing her to play a darker role for the first time. Critical reception The film was not the critical success that the 1931 version had been, although it eventually earned $2 million around the world. Fredric March famously sent his friend Tracy an amusing telegram thanking him for his biggest career boost, as Tracy's performance was routinely savaged when compared with March's version. Tracy was considered too bland as Jekyll, and not frightening as Hyde. Realizing that he was unsuited to playing an English doctor in Victorian London, Tracy had tried to back out of the film, but it was too late. Box Office According to MGM records the film earned $2,351,000 resulting in a profit of $350,000. Awards The movie was nominated for three Oscars, for Best Cinematography (Black-and-White), Best Film Editing & Best Music, Scoring of a Dramatic Picture. Other references In the 1946 Warner Bros. cartoon Hare Remover, when Elmer Fudd is going through some bizarre side effects after drinking a potion he created, Bugs Bunny turns to the audience and remarks, "I think Spencer Tracy did it much better!". References External links * * * * קטגוריה:נובלות קטגוריה:ספרי שנות ה-80 של המאה ה-19 Category:1940s historical films Category:1940s horror films Category:1941 films Category:American historical films Category:American science fiction horror films Category:Black-and-white films Category:English-language films Category:Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde films Category:Films directed by Victor Fleming Category:Film remakes Category:Films based on horror novels Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films